NFL Rush Zone: Sonar and Eevee (REMAKE)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (A Remake of Sonar and Eevee back in 2018) Sonar found a wild Eevee, and kept it as a pet. All ups and down are arriving between Sonar and his biggest rival, the Pokemon Hunter.. Rated K-Plus for some Fantasy Violence..


**Hey Guys! Before we get started, this is a remake of NFL Rush Zone: Sonar and Eevee I did back in 2018. This is a remake of my NFL Rush Zone/Pokemon Crossover. But without further ado, let's start the remake!**

It was a beautiful morning in Miami, Florida as the sun is rising. Sonar was swimming into the ocean of Miami Gardens, Florida. The ocean's temperature isn't so bad, but as a little cold as it seems. Sonar jumped out of the water, and landed onto the ground after his morning swim.

"Phew! That was nice!" Sonar said, jumping out of the water after his swim.

When Sonar was going to Hard Rock Stadium, he heard a loud cry.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Sonar yelped, running, trying to hear towards the loud cry a little louder.

When he went towards the cry, he saw a creature. The creature had it's leg stuck into a bear trap. Sonar then shook as he took a closer look of the creature. It was an Eevee, a small Eevee with a bushy tail.

"*Gasp* Don't worry little guy.. I'll get rid of that trap.." Sonar said, taking of the bear trap off of the creature.

Sonar took the bear trap off of the Fox Pokemon. But then realized the whole truth about the Pokemon's name..

"An Eevee.." Sonar shook.

Sonar took the Eevee to the Dolphins locker room, and into his room. When they got to his room, Sonar grabbed the first aid kit, and tried to heal the wild Eevee. When Sonar added bandages onto the Eevee, the Eevee whimpered.

"Don't worry.. Everything's going to be okay, little guy.." Sonar cooed.

When he took the Eevee outside, and tried to release it into the wild. But the Eevee rubbed its face onto Sonar's legs.

"Uh, little guy? You should get going." Sonar replied.

But the Eevee won't go, it kept rubbing his face onto Sonar legs.

"_What should I do with that Eevee?_" Sonar thought.

Sonar picked up the wild Eevee, and went to his room. When he took the Eevee into his room, he looked at the calendar. The calendar revealed all the weeks that the Miami Dolphins had played, and lost at least 11 games each, and 5 wins to add. Sonar felt really bad about most of the whole season, with a 7-9 team last season, and a 5-11 team this season. When Sonar grabbed the small dog cage, and placed the Eevee into the cage, even he grabbed Pokemon food just in case the Eevee gets hungry. Sonar placed a water bowl into his cage, just also in case the creature gets thirsty.

_Moments later.._

When he wrote up "Off for Vacation!" onto a piece of paper, he packed up his football pants in organized order (also his swimming shorts), his sunglasses, and even his football. When he zipped up his suitcase, he even wrote a note. After he wrote the note, it said "Guys, I'm off for vacation! See you in July before Preseason!". The Miami Dolphins don't mind as long he comes back before the preseason starts. When he grabbed his suitcase and his dog cage, he went outside of the stadium, and rode the bus to arrive in Nevada.

_Several Hours Later..._

They both arrived in Nevada, Sonar and his Eevee got out of the bus while he carried his luggage and his small pet carrier. It was the city of Reno, the Smallest Biggest city in Nevada. The Eevee shook when it saw several lights, shining onto the buildings.

"This is Reno. This is a place I've never been to before.." Sonar said to his Eevee.

The Eevee then realized that he must've been really happy over several lights in this city. But, it was just about time for bed.

"I'm tired. Let's find a hotel for us to book for.." Sonar replied to his Eevee.

The Eevee yipped in joy, before Sonar and his pet went inside the lobby room.

_The Next Day.._

Sonar got up, and woke up his pet. It was time for breakfast. Sonar and his Eevee all got up and gotten themselves ready to enter the breakfast room.

"I hope our breakfast turns out good as it be.." Sonar sighed.

When he went to the breakfast room with his Eevee, he prepared his breakfast while Eevee had some Pokemon food..well, for breakfast..

_Later.._

It was time to take his Eevee for a walk. He took the Eevee outside, while the fox-like Pokemon was still as excited to meet some people.

"Now, Eevee. We might be careful about crossing the-" Sonar replied while his sentence is cut off.

The Eevee ran to pull Sonar with the leash he's holding. The Eevee ran so fast, Sonar told him to stop. The Eevee stopped, and Sonar said to the lady.

"Sorry, Ma'am.. My pet..dog likes to run around.." Sonar said to the lady..

"The Eevee humphed in anger, before Sonar continued to walk him.

_Later at the Hoover Dam.._

Sonar then arrived at the Hoover Dam along with Eevee after hours of the ride. The Hoover Dam is the place of the arch-like walkway, of Black Canyon. Sonar walked around a bit, and then Eevee saw something that left Sonar to ask a question.

"What are you looking for?" Sonar asked.

The Eevee found some strange stone on the ground. It was a Water Stone. Sonar picked up the stone, and shook.

"A Water Stone. This is used to have some Water-Type Pokemon to evolve while holding it.." Sonar shook.

Sonar then placed the Water Stone in his pocket before the truck arrived.

"Ee?" The Eevee shook.

The hunter was inside the truck, when he used to capture that Eevee.

"Who are you, and why did you hurt that Eevee with your.. Stupid bear trap!?" Sonar asked in anger.

"A hunter is what I am. I'm looking for the Eevee I just trapped." The hunter growled.

The Eevee growled and took the Water Stone out of Sonar's pocket. The hunter then realized the Eevee was there, holding a Water Stone.

"A Water Stone? Ya'll gonna hurt me with a rock!? Hah!" The hunter snarled.

But it wasn't for attacking. The Eevee held on tight onto the stone, causing a blue shiny-like layer to form. Sonar shook as he saw the Eevee, about to turn into...something else.

"A shiny blue Eevee is a rare one! I might-" His sentence is cut off as the Hunter shook when the Eevee had transformed.

But it wasn't a transformation. It was an evolution that caused the Eevee to evolve into a Water Type.

"Wah.." The Hunter gasped.

It was a Vaporeon. A Vaporeon that evolved from Eevee while holding a Water Stone. The Vaporeon used Water Gun to attack the Hunter, leaving him is shock.

"What is that weird fish thing!?" The Hunter cried.

This made the Vaporeon angrier than before. The Vaporeon used Hydro Pump to attack the Hunter, leaving him driving back home.

"Eevee? Is..Is that you?" Sonar shook.

Not just an Eevee, a Vaporeon. Sonar then hugged the Vaporeon as the creature yipped happily.

"C'mon.. Let's take you back home.." Sonar replied.

_Back at Miami.._

Sonar went back to Miami with his Vaporeon, arriving at the beach.

"Well, Vaporeon. Looks like you need to go home now. It's been fun with you before you evolved.." Sonar said to his Vaporeon.

The Vaporeon then said Goodbye to Sonar, before swimming off.

"Goodbye, Vaporeon.." Sonar replied.

It was all up and downs for his pet, but all ups when his Pokemon had evolved. It was getting past Sunset, and Sonar teleported back to the HOK.

_The End.._

**I hope you liked this remake! I think the remake is actually better than the old "Sonar and Eevee" story I did a year ago. However, I hope you liked that remake! See you in the next story!**


End file.
